The Truth of Affection
by VoidVortex
Summary: When White leaves Nuvema town to live her dream, she has no idea what's in store for her. Soon she meets a mysterious trainer named N, and her world is thrown upside down. She begins to question everything she had ever believed about Pokémon, and even herself. Does she have what it takes to be a true hero? (Major N and White fluff in later chapters. You have been warned.)


Chapter One

A Flaming Friendship

 **Hello, hello, hello everybody! Welcome to my first FanFic on this account! If this looks even relatively familiar to any of you, that's probably because it's a reboot of an old story of mine, Until Time Stops. I decided to reinvent it, and post it on this different account. (My old one was StarryNight878) I posted that story originally around 3 years ago, and I'd like to think I've gotten better since then. I hope you enjoy this new installment of the story! Lots and lots of fluff to come!~**

I sat on a wooden park bench next to my father, legs swinging from the seat. It was a crisp autumn afternoon, and the cool breeze blew softly through my thick, dark hair. On this day, like many others, we had come to observe the many Pokémon in the park after he had gotten off work. As I gazed up at the blue sky, a small Pokémon flew overhead. Quickly, I pointed up at it.

"What's that Pokémon, Daddy?" I asked. He lifted a hand, placing it above his eyes to block out the sun. He followed my gaze up to the bird. When he saw it, a small smile appeared on his face.

"That's a Pidove, White. It's a flying and normal type Pokémon." he replied, lowering his hand and looking back down at me. I stared after it in awe as it disappeared over the trees in the distance.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to catch a Pokémon like that one, Daddy?" I asked. He smiled down at me warmly, reaching a hand over to me and ruffling my hair gently.

"I think you'll be able to catch any Pokémon that you want to, sweetie." he cooed. Grinning, I jumped off of the park bench, bending down to pick up a rock that lay at my feet. I wound it back, pretending to throw it like I had seen trainers throw a pokéball before.

"Go, Pidove!" I shouted, giggling at myself. From behind me, my father chuckled. I spun back around to face him. "Can I be a Pokémon trainer, Daddy? If I really try?" I questioned, feeling my eyes widen. He nodded, laughing once more.

"If that's what you want to do, then you should do it. Just wait a couple of years, alright?" he reasoned. I shook my head stubbornly, crossing my arms and pouting.

"I want to be a trainer now! Why can't I get my first Pokémon now?" I demanded. He rose carefully from the bench, walking over to kneel in front of me. He took my hands in his, his bright blue eyes staring into mine.

"Because you aren't ready, White." he said softly. I felt my eyes begin to tear up with frustration. Leaning back, my father offered me another small smile. "I'll tell you what...wait just a few years, and then you can go on your journey. I'll even help you get your first Pokémon, how does that sound?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Can I have a fire-type? Fire-types are so cool." I replied thoughtfully. My father nodded, exhaling heavily.

"Yes, you can have a fire-type. Now let's get home, your mother will be waiting." he said, taking my hand and standing up. As we walked away from the park bench, I looked up at the sky, searching for another Pidove flying overhead.

As I snapped out of the old memory from so long ago, my focus came back to the small blue package sitting on the desk in front of me. I wiped a small tear away that had fallen down my cheek, sniffling and re-reading the note that hung from the box.

 _White,_

 _In this box, there are three Pokémon, one for you and_

 _one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices_

 _politely. Enjoy your new Pokémon!_

 _-Professor Juniper_

Three Pokémon to chose from...three Pokémon, one of which would be my companion for the journey I was finally going to take...It was all so much to take in. One of these Pokémon would be my new partner, and most of all, my friend. Looking over at the clock, I saw that it was exactly 10:00. That means that my friends Cheren and Bianca should be here any-

Just as I turned back from the clock, there was a knock on my bedroom door. Looking over, I smiled, knowing exactly who that would be. After all, I had never known him not to be precisely on time.

"Come in!" I called. The door creaked open, and in walked Cheren. Cheren was one of my two best friends. He was just a bit taller than me, with a very thin build. He had short black hair and red glasses that he had a habit of constantly pushing up, even though I guessed he didn't really need to. Even though he was like my brother, even I could admit that he was a major know it all, to say the least.

"Excited?" he asked, closing the door softly behind him and approaching myself and the box. I nodded, smiling. "Is that it?" he asked, pointing to the parcel.

"Yeah, it is." I replied, turning to look at it myself. We remained silent for a moment, as he observed the box. Then, he looked around my room.

"Of course, I should have guessed. Bianca isn't here yet." he said huffily. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"No, she isn't." I replied. I was used to Bianca's constant tardiness, so it honestly didn't bother me anymore.

"Well, I wish she would hurry. I would love to get my Pokémon at some point today." he mumbled. Just as he said it, the door to my room burst open, revealing a very frazzled Bianca. She ran up to join us, breathing heavily.

"Sorry...I'm late again...I just…" she gasped, bent over slightly. I stifled a laugh. Bianca had also been my friend for as long as I could remember. She was a small thing with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Again, even though she was like my sister, I could admit that she was one of the most, shall we say, "flighty", people in the world. But, I still loved her anyway.

"Bianca...I've known for ten years that you have absolutely no sense of time...But seriously? Today's the day we choose a Pokémon. Our _first_ Pokémon." he snapped. She blushed, looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry guys…" she muttered at the ground. I shot Cheren a nasty look, patting Bianca on the shoulder softly.

"It's alright. Come on, what are we waiting for? We're all here now, so let's release these Pokémon!" I exclaimed excitedly. Both of my friends nodded vigorously in agreement, and I turned around to the box, lifting the lid off gently. As I peered in, I saw that inside lay three pokéballs. Picking up the far left one, I looked between my two friends in confusion.

"How exactly...do I?" I asked, trailing off. Cheren pushed up his glasses, as if the answer was obvious.

"Like this." he said, snatching it from my hand. He then pointed it to the center of the floor. "Go!" he shouted, and a white beam of energy shot from the center, shining all the way to the floor. Suddenly, a small blue Pokémon, that looked a bit like an otter, rolled onto the ground. It turned around, looking at us.

"Osh-osh!" It exclaimed, glancing between my friends and I. Cheren peered down at it over his glasses.

"Oshawott. It's a water-type Pokémon." he informed. Bianca squealed, grabbing another pokéball from the box.

"I want to try! Go!" she shouted, pointing it at the ground. Again, the same beam of light shot out, and out popped a green Pokémon. It turned, staring at us out of the corner of its eye.

"Sni-sni...Snivy?" it said, almost questioningly. Cheren stared at it for a few seconds, then crossed his arms.

"Snivy. That one's a grass-type." he stated. Bianca squealed again, even louder this time.

"It's so cute!" she yelled. Then, she turned to me. "White, you try!" she commanded. I reached into the box, taking out the last pokéball and staring at it. So far there had been a water and grass-type...So did that mean this was fire?

"Go!" I said. Out came the white light, and then out stumbled a tiny orange Pokémon. When it came out of its pokéball, it immediately stumbled onto the ground, slipping onto its back. I couldn't help but giggle as the cute little thing tried to right itself. I knew exactly what Pokémon this was, and it was indeed a fire-type.

"This is Tepig, right? The fire-type." I said. Cheren nodded. As I said its name, the Tepig flipped itself over, circled around, looking at me and seeming to smile. I looked back at it curiously. Suddenly, it rushed at me, slamming right into my leg. I yelped, falling over on my butt.

"Te-te-te!" The Pokémon squealed, climbing up on top of my stomach, looking and sounding like it was laughing. I found myself giggling as well. What a strong little thing...I picked it up, standing up with it still cradled in my arms.

"That one seems to reeeeally like you White!" Bianca said. Cheren pushed up his glasses, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I think so too. You should take it. You've always wanted a fire-type, right?" he said. I looked down at the tiny Pokémon in my arms. Yes, it was true, I had always wanted a fire-type Pokémon...Then it was decided.

"Alright, I will." I replied, smiling happily. Bianca bent down, picking up the tiny green snake, hugging it tightly in her arms.

"I want this one, then!" she exclaimed. Cheren groaned, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Why do I have to pick last?" he demanded. Then, looking down at Oshawott, a small smile formed on his face. "Ah, well, I wanted this one from the start, anyway." he said, picking it up in his arms. Bianca giggled, jumping up and down with her new Pokémon.

"Yay! Now we all have new friends!" she exclaimed. I nodded, laughing at her excitement. "You know what we should do guys? We should have a battle! That's what you do, right?" she demanded. Cheren shook his head.

"No, that's a terrible idea. Even though they're still weak, you shouldn't have a battle inside a house." he said. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Oh Cheren, don't be a worrywart! These little ones are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll be stronger! Come on White!" she said, before I could make a protest.

"Alright. Let's go Tepig." I said, placing the little pig on the ground. It bounded towards Bianca's Snivy, making cute little grunting noises.

"Oh, shoot...What do they know again?" Bianca asked, wracking her brain. Cheren sat on my bed, crossing his legs.

"Try leer, Bianca." he said. She nodded, turning back to her Snivy.

"Alright...Snivy, use Leer!" she yelled. Half-heartedly, the little Pokémon attempted to glare at my Tepig. I stifled a giggle, looking down at it.

"Tepig, use tackle!" I suggested, still unsure of what I was doing. Tepig made what I could only describe as a soft roar, charging the Snivy. When the little green Pokémon turned to see Tepig rushing towards it, it yelped out in panic.

"Sni-snivy!" It exclaimed, running away quickly.

"No, Snivy, no!" Bianca said, trying to chase after it. But it was too late. Snivy ran up onto my bed behind Cheren, who attempted to grab it, but to no avail. The small snake soon ran over to one of my bookshelves, running into the side of it with full force. It started to tilt, and I ran over, trying to stop it. I managed to barely stop the case itself from falling, but with a loud crash, all of the contents fell off. A basketball on the top shelf bounced off, crashing into a lamp, which soon toppled into my nightstand, knocking it over.

Once the chain of destruction was finally complete, the three of us looked around, eyes wide. At first, I didn't know what to say. Looking down at Tepig, I saw that his tiny little eyes were like saucers. He turned over his shoulder to look at me, as if he knew that I would be upset. Instead, I laughed.

"Looks like Cheren was right after all, Bianca…" I said as Snivy wandered back over to her, hanging its head.

"Am I ever not?" Cheren asked, crossing his arms in indignation. Bianca blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"No Snivy...Bad...Pokémon…" she scolded unsurely. Snivy looked up at her sadly, eyes wide. I shook my head.

"Don't blame him. It's not his fault." I said. She looked up at me, then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess not...Still, we'd better go apologize to your mom…" she said. I nodded. As they began to walk downstairs, I turned, picking up my Tepig. He smiled up at me, and I felt my heart flutter.

"So, I think you won that battle." I teased. It snorted quietly, and I laughed. "Come on, let's go." I said, following my friends downstairs.

"We're so, so sorry! We'll, like, totally clean it all up!" Bianca said, rushing her words. However, my mother just laughed, shaking her head.

"No worries, I'll take care of it later." she said. As I hit the bottom step, she glanced over at me, smiling. "Is that your new Pokémon, White?" she asked. I nodded, bringing it closer so that she could see it. She reached down, scratching it behind one of its ears. "Somehow, I knew you'd pick the fire-type." she said. I looked up, nodding.

"Yeah. I did always want one, didn't I?" I asked, my stomach constricting. After a brief moment of silence, my mother stepped away.

"Shouldn't you all be on your way to meet with Professor Juniper?" she asked. I nodded, absentmindedly stroking Tepig's head.

"Yeah, should be." I replied. She gestured towards the front door.

"Then you should get going!" she said, smiling. The three of us nodded.

"Thank you!" Bianca said as we all headed out the door.


End file.
